Seasons
by Olivia Joanne Rodrigues
Summary: As seasons come and seasons go, memories remain with us forever more. Each member ponders over the times they've had with Sara Sidle-Grissom in each season, as she does the same.


Title: Seasons

Author: Taylor Andromeda Carter

Genre: Friendship / Family

Chapters- 8

Summary: As seasons come and seasons go, memories remain with us forever more. Each member ponders over the times they've had with Sara Sidle-Grissom in each season, as she does the same.

Chapters:

-Winter and Willows

-Pleasant Philips

-Rain and Robbins

-Sanders and Spring

-Sun, Sands and Stokes

-Black Clouds and Brass

-Grey Skies and Grissom

- Subtle Sidle Seasons

Chapter 1-Winter and Willows

Catherine Willows loved the wintry season. Though it rarely snowed in Las Vegas, the coolness in the air was refreshing after a hard day's work. Winter was also a season of festivities, which brought about an increase in her workload, as well as a season of chills and ills.

The chills prompted her to pull her jacket closer to her body, as she made her way to work that evening. From tomorrow onwards, the entire team would be on a week's holiday. It was Christmas week and she had something in store for them.

After a week's worth of hefty cases, she wearily trudged towards the break room where the rest of the team, sans Sara was settled. Shift was technically over and all she could think of was to retire to bed. But she wanted to make this season special before they were off to spend the vacation in their own ways.

She knew that while Ray would be running the lab along with swing shift, Nick and Greg would be visiting their families over the weekend and that Sara would be spending the week in Paris with her husband. Speaking of Sara…

"Have any of you guys seen Sara this evening?" she asked

"Not really, she was here at the start of shift" replied Nick just as a 'decorated' Sara walked in.

Decorated was an understatement. Sara looked like one heck of a Christmas tree, with colorful tinsel tangled into her work attire. Golden confetti was mixed into her hair. Colorful strings hung loosely from her body.

"Sara?" Greg asked.

"What does it look like?" Sara replied, as she attempted to remove to remove the 'decorations'. "My suspect decided it would be great if I looked like a Christmas tree" she continued.

"Best way to spend your Christmas"

"You keep that up Stokes, and I see you'll be the one that gets decorated next" glared Sara angrily.

"Anyway, if you have finished having your little brawl" said Catherine, indicating towards the rest of the team who were laughing up at Sara's predicament, "then we have someplace to be tonight".

"We're going out?" asked Ray, surprised at the fact that the invitation included him also.

"Yes. I want you all at my place at 5 o'clock sharp and no excuses. I just have a little surprise for you all"

Catherine rejoiced as she found everyone promptly standing at her doorstep, all refreshed and ready for her surprise. Inviting them in, she helped Greg arranged out the presents he was carrying under her tree, while Nick and Sara made coffee.

"Well, since everyone will be out from tomorrow, I wanted to take the time in thanking all of you for being an excellent team," she said "and for being my family."

"Hey, we're always there for you, don't you forget that", Sara said giving her a hug.

"Alright"

"Now that we're at it, it's time for some presents" said Greg, lightening the mood.

"This one's for Catherine" said Sara giving her a neatly wrapped boxed.

Her eyes teared up as she found a beautifully crafted photo album, filled with photographs of the old and new team. Printed on the back of the album was a note.

"For the best of times we've had; and for many more to come… The Grissoms"

She teared up at the intimacy of the gift, specially made for her, and hugged Sara.

"We wanting something special for everyone" replied Sara.

"This one's for Nick" said Greg as Nick tore open his present which consisted of two new games for his Xbox.

"Thanks Greg" replied Nick.

"For Ray, from all of us" said Catherine as she extended his present.

Opening it carefully, he was touched by the simplicity of his present. An ornamental silver frame contained a picture of his entire CSI family.

"Thanks"

"This is for you, Sara" said Greg as he gave her a rather lumpy looking package.

She opened it to find a beautiful bracelet containing intricate charms.

"Thanks Greg"

"This one is for Dr. Langston" said Sara handing out a delicate looking package.

Taking it, he found an ornate looking watch. Carved onto the back were the words…

"Time and tide wait for no man, but it's up to us how we use it. You are special… The Grissoms"

"Here's you present Brass" said Sara handing him a rather heavy looking present.

"This is good stuff" he said, breaking into a bottle of bourbon that he had pulled out from the package. "Thanks Cookie"

"For you, Catherine" said Nick, as she extracted a pair a delicate gold earrings from a wooden crafted box.

"These are beautiful Nicky. Thank-you" she said, hugging Nick.

"You're welcome, besides they look beautiful on you" he said.

"Sara, I hope you like this" said Nick, handing her a similar box.

"Nick, you didn't have to" she said as she extracted a beautiful silver chain from the box. Putting it on, she thanked him.

"Here's something for Catherine" said Greg with a Cheshire- grin on his face.

"Thanks Greg" she replied as a beautiful smell lingered in the air from the perfume she had received.

"And this is for you Sara" said Ray as he gave her a present. She held in her hands a delicate looking ornament that was shaped like a star, and held within its chamber was the holy family.

"It's beautiful, thanks Dr. Langston"

"It's Ray, and I mean it" he said.

"This is for you Nick and for Greg" said Sara as she handed them a present each.

Nick received a gilded diary and a gold plated pen. On the first page of the diary was a picture of the old team at a picnic and a note printed beneath it.

"Let good times not be forgotten; but cherished and remembered… The Grissoms"

"Thanks Sara" he said.

Greg looked up from the pack of CD's and DVD's that he had received, with a DVD that looked like it was homemade. On the cover were the words…

"Enjoy the good times and be the creator of them. You are the Star… The Grissoms"

Popping the CD in they immensely watch the happiest of times that they shared.

They had an elaborate dinner at Catherine's place and enjoyed the rest of the evening before the team took leave. While she stood on her porch watching them go, the chilliness of the air and the faint voices of Christmas carolers reminded her of the wonderful time that they had just had. She really loved winter.

Chapter 2- Pleasant Philips

David Philips loved the way the weather changed to the pleasantness of spring. While the chilliness in the air decreased, the smell of the earth was very prominent. The pleasant weather was also associated with the love that lingered in the air.

It had been almost two years since he was married to a very lucky Mrs. Philips. And with Valentines around the corner, he wanted to do something special. Roses and cards were very traditional, but she loved them never the less. Love Candies brought in a spark to their marriage.

He decided to treat her to her favorite restaurant, a romantic meal for two and a night filled with love-making. He had also brought her a lovely gold bracelet with her favorite charms.

As he got ready to leave the lab that evening, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous towards Sara Sidle.

She sat with the box in front of her. The card had specially been dedicated to her. Even though they never treated Valentines Day with much enthusiasm, he'd still managed to surprise her every now and then. He'd make it special, even after their marriage; a card every now and then, flowers for special occasions and gifts couriered at every anniversary.

However, in the box was a perfect specimen of a butterfly, more particularly the one named after her. He'd tried to make his presence known and now she missed him.

As David Philips went home that night, he thought about the love between the Grissoms that had blossomed over the years. It took many trials and hardships to finally get them moving and he wished his marriage was the same.

Valentine's Day was a hit, and the Philips enjoyed it thoroughly. David Philips took advice every now and then from one very lucky Sara Sidle-Grissom.

He loved the transition of winter into the pleasantness of spring. He also enjoyed the season of love.

Chapter 3- Rain and Robbins

The sky opened up as Doctor Robbins made his way to work that evening. Normally he'd take the bus, but today Nick had offered him a lift. He couldn't help but stand under the exposed sky, the cool drops of water drenching him thoroughly. He felt good.

A week ago he had observed something that he thought only Greg was capable off, even at his age. Peering through his glasses he was amazed. Sara Sidle-Grissom was dancing in the rain along with the other members of Graveyard shift. He watched as she pulled Greg and Nick into the exposed parking lot, jumping happily into the little water puddles that had formed along the sides of the road.

He never had ever seen the woman this happy before. It was a complete change for the normally serious-looking, self-destructive Sara to a much happier, calm and settled one. The change had been good for her and for everyone else. It was also refreshing at the labs.

A distant honk brought back Doc Robbins to reality. He could see Nick waving him to get inside quickly. But Robbins knew better than that. He decided that it could rain today.

Chapter 4- Sanders and Spring

The smell of fresh flowers perfumed the air, and the twittering of birds was what Greg Sanders liked best about spring. It was also the time for spring cleaning, which of course, he hated the most. He could hear the sounds of little children, joyfully decorating their houses for Easter, while he tidied up his dining hall. He found a gift wrapped box, carefully hidden behind the TV unit.

It was only a few days ago that he had had the entire team over at his place, to celebrate an early Easter dinner. Working the night shift prevented then from running normal social lives, but he could live with that. He remembered the elaborate dinner that Sara had helped him prepare for the team, and he marveled the fact that even though he never pictured her as a domestic goddess, she seemed to be just that. A meal, which surprisingly included meat, made dinner a hearty affair.

Appetizer consisted of a wonderful French Onion soup with buttered croutons; which had an appealing flavor. There was a rich salad consisting of the freshest of greens. Of course, she'd taken care in making a Caesar Salad for those of us who craved meat. There was beans and rice, roast meat for the celebrations and roast tofu and baked potato for her, which he had tried. Dessert consisted of homemade ice cream and strawberry cheesecake. They'd had wine to drink.

But best of all, he loved the little chocolate eggs that she had made for each one of them. Made of the finest of chocolate, each was different from the other. Some were filled with white chocolate; others held caramel and some had nougat while the rest contained chocolate and hazelnut. Each egg was wrapped in colorful papers and tried with ribbon. They were the perfect little eggs. You'd know she had taken time with these creations and this surprised everyone.

She had also taken them on an Easter Hunt at the Tangiers. He remembered once quoting that he'd always wanted to go for one of these. It was a long time ago and he had almost forgotten about it. But Sara seemed to have other ideas also. She had invited the whole team and had also arranged a few extra tickets for some foster kids also. The fun they had had was priceless. He'd never seen Sara so happy before. The normally stoic Langston had also let down his guard.

He sat himself on the sofa, carefully holding the box in his hand. He found a note addressed to him. Removing the paper, he found a delicately carved wooden box. Opening it, he found that very picture of him and the team enjoying themselves with the kids at the Tangiers Easter Hunt. It was framed in a wonderfully crafted Easter frame. He wondered how she had managed this.

It always surprised him at the way Sara evolved from what she was when she had first arrived at CSI, twelve years ago. He'd thought by now he'd know her well, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He still had to learn more about the 'Sara' who had changed.

He learnt to love the surprises that came with each change just like the surprises that came with the change in each season. He loved the surprises that came in spring.

Chapter 5- Sun, Sands and Stokes

The sky filled with colorful stars of the fireworks that marked the 4th of July; which was what Nick Stokes loved watching the most. He remembered his childhood, where his family would gather together to celebrate independence day. Dinner was an elaborate affair, usually followed by the bursting of crackers and noisemakers.

Usually, it was his day off. But this year the Crime Lab had decided it would only be fair that the entire swing shift gets the holiday, since they usually work all year round. So, here he was at work with the rest of the team, desperately waiting for shift to end. He had invited the team to his house for a pool party.

Shift had ended almost three hours back giving everyone an opportunity to go home and get refreshed. While he made preparations for the party, his doorbell rang, prompting him to wonder who it was. He found his entire team on the other side of the door, holding onto various bags.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Nick. Uh…. Could we come in?" said Greg

"Nicky?" Said Catherine

"Sure" He was just surprised to see them this early. He had called than around three that afternoon, but it look like they seemed to have other ideas.

"What's all this guys?" he asked indicating to the bags on his breakfast bar.

"Oh you see Nick, we couldn't just let you do the preparations all by yourself. So we brought some of the things ourselves" replied Sara.

"You didn't have to"

"Oh yes we did, now get going Nicky, the food isn't going to cook itself" said Catherine.

Nick could believe the amount if food and beverages his friends had picked up. While he got the grill going, he had a chance to get a better look at the others.

Catherine, Greg, Wendy, Hodges and Brass were at the pool, enjoying themselves. Langston was helping him out with the grill. Sara was sun bathing on one of the deck chair. She looked gorgeous.

He could see Greg carrying a bucket of water towards her. In a flash of a second she was drenched in it. You could see the mock- anger in her eyes as she chased Greg around the pool, finally succeeding in doing so. He decided in joining the fun as soon as the food was ready. He couldn't help it though, as he crept around them and promptly pushed both of them into the pool.

The entire team laughed when Sara and Greg both reached out and pulled at his leg. In a second he was in the pool.

"What did you do that for?" he asked

"Revenge" they replied as they both scrambled away from his advancing grasp.

They had fun, watching the firecrackers light up the evening while they had dinner. Sara stayed on to help him tidy up the place. It was her day off while the rest of them had to work. As she left, he got himself ready for work. He could help but think why he loved summer the best.

Chapter 6- Black Clouds and Brass

Jim Brass intensely watched the graveyard shift carry on with their work. It was a high profile case; one that brought the whole team to the scene. It couldn't have come at a better time- the weather was cooling down giving them time to process the scene thoroughly. He could see the efficiency and intensity in each ones work. While his officers did their job in securing the scene and looking out for suspects; the CSI's kept to their duty of working the scene. Catherine and Langston were with one of the bodies while Nick was with another. Greg was interviewing viable suspects while Sara worked the perimeter. David Philips was the coroner on duty.

Brass glanced up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to form, threatening to rain down on the city below. He could see that Sara understood the same as she glanced at him; she nudged Nick on the elbow, doing the same with Catherine, and then pointing to the sky. While the others got to work with the bodies, she hurried towards Greg. Just then Mother Nature's threatening form took over.

When it rained, it rained hard on the state of Nevada. Worse, it rained frequently in the desert, making it very unpredictable. The CSI's began hurrying up with their work- the dead bodies were loaded into the van; while Sara and Greg hurried to take some aerial shots before all evidence was washed away.

Back at the Labs, a visible drenched Sara and Greg walked into the lab with their evidence. The others had managed to shelter from the rain and were now in the process of sorting out the evidence. While those two dried themselves out, the evidence was processed and Brass had a suspect at hand which Sara took the opportunity to interrogate.

Brass could help but think how cute Sara looked with her wet hair and forlorn form. He thought of her as his daughter. He could see her giving a disapproving look at the suspect which signaled that the case was solved. He took away the suspect and had him booked in for murder.

He caught up with her as she was leaving for the night, her hair having formed into curls and her form less haggard. He figured she could do with some coffee and a doughnut. She reminded him that she was not a kid, but he cared less. He knew that she knew that she was some sort of comfort to him and that he would miss her when she left. She readily agreed.

Brass could only think of the few more time he would be able to do this. It had become a ritual for them and he'd carry it out as long as she was around. This is why he loved the rains.

Chapter 7- Grey Skies and Grissom

Gil Grissom couldn't get any more excited. Autumn had taken a rustic color in Paris, with its amber and gold trees and grey skies. What better way to spend the week than to spend it with you wife? Sara had come down for the week to Paris. It was also her birthday in a few days time and he had wanted to make it special for her.

He got up to the smell of coffee, croissants and his wife's shampoo. His wife. Would it always send a thrill down his spine to call Sara that, or would he eventually get used to it after years of domesticity? He smiled when her lovely face popped into view.

Sitting up Grissom yawned. "Bonjour, ma petite femme."

"You're allowed to practice your French, Gil," Sara said giving him a croissant. "But if you call me your little anything again, I will make you sleep in l'autre salle."

He smiled as he took it from her. "Your French is getting better than mine."

"Easy for you to say" she said, taking a croissant for herself.

"Well, I've got a little surprise for you", he kissed her.

He took her through the Louvre and the Jardin du Luxemburg; prepared the most amazing dinner he had every made. All in all it was perfect and the night was filled the love-making. He missed her every time she was away. He gave her another charm as a present, to add to her growing collection of jewelry, however this on was a stained-glass lizard pendant on a fine silver chain.

He spent the week with her, taking the week off from his lectures to make time for his wife.

On the last day he took her to the local park, where they had fun watching the people go by, the cold air refreshing their senses and a feeling of overwhelming overtook them.

"I'll miss you"

"Me too"

"Be safe and take care of yourself"

As he left her at the airport, the grey skies cast a gloomy look over the city. He always missed her when she was away. He loved the season for its beautiful colors and the memories it brought with it.

Chapter 8- Subtle Sidle Seasons

Sara Sidle-Grissom loved the way the seasons changed from one to another. She always enjoyed it with the family she had built around her. They supported each other at times, shared moments among themselves. She knew she'd made her mark in the lab and that she'd never be forgotten.

As she sat by the window of their apartment, Sara could only imagine the experiences she'd share with each season, with friends she'd associate with the changing weather.

With winter it was always the Christmas cheer and the icy cold weather that brought her little family together. Catherine Willows reminder her of warm relations and the everlasting friendship she had had with her little family.

As February approached, love was in the air. The air carried the warmness of love that floated during Valentine's and of the love that David Philips had with his wife.

As the weather turned rainy, she could only remember the fun she would have in the rain with family and friends. The sky was unpredictable in Vegas and she'd watch how Doc Robbins would patiently observe her as she danced in the rain.

Spring was a season of new life and big surprises. She would miss that little immaturity that existed in Greg Sanders, his ability to surprise and excite her when her day was boring. She'd also live life to the fullest and pursue all the goals she had in mind.

Summer reminder her of the beach where she had grown up and of pool parties she had with friends on the 4th of July. She'd remember Nick Stokes as the country boy whose heart was as big as Texas and would always remind him of the family he had.

There was never a day when the black clouds of a changing season or the falling of rain would put a dampener on her mood. She would also remember her first case when the rain fell and of her last cases where she'd share coffee and a doughnut with Jim Brass.

The best would be her birthday, which would always fall in the glorious season of Autumn. The rich ambers and gold that colored every tree and the sudden change in weather reminder her of her wonderful husband, Gil Grissom, who would always be at her side. It made her feel that she would always be loved.

As Halloween approached, she would decorate the house with cobwebs and bats and bring out the sweets (especially the miniature Snickers that she loved) for the trick 'n' treaters who would come by her house. She remembered the times they had celebrated Halloween as children and also as little kids. She would celebrate Thanksgiving a month later.

A whole year had gone by and the seasons repeated themselves. She would miss those moments with her family. She would miss those changing seasons.


End file.
